The Darkest Nightmare
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Theme song: |Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru |- | colspan="2" style="color: #ffffff; vertical-align:middle; font-size: small; "|'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« Sunflowers of Inferno |- !Next movie: |The Crimson Love Letter » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |} The Darkest Nightmare is the 20th movie in the Detective Conan franchise and the third about the Black Organization. It released in Japanese theaters on April 16, 2016. Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' Mysterious assassinations have been happening around the world. The suspect is a spy accessing classified files. In Japan, this woman breaks into Tokyo police headquarters and accesses secret files on spies planted in the Black Organization by many intelligence agencies: the English MI6, the Canadian CSIS, the German BND, and the American CIA and FBI. Before this spy can steal the files, Rei Furuya arrives with a cadre of his secret police officers. The spy makes a getaway in a stolen car, but Rei soon catches up in his Mazda FD RX-7. The two jockey for position on the highway and are about to cause a huge wreck. Before they can crash, Shuichi Akai snipes the spy's car from the hood of his red and white striped Ford Mustang. The spy's car tumbles off the highway and explodes. The next day, Conan, Professor Agasa, Haibara, and the Detective Boys meet up at the newly renovated "Tohto Aquarium". Under the centerpiece of the park, a massive ferris wheel, they find an injured woman with "odd eyes" (heterochromia). The woman is suffering memory loss, she doesn't know her own name and even her cellphone is broken. Conan and his friends decide to stay together with her and help her to recover her lost memory. Unknown to Conan and his friends, Vermouth had been lurking nearby with a silenced pistol and had overheard everything. She pulls back and contacts her comrades: "It's as planned, Gin." The woman in question is in fact a new member of the Black Organization. |} |} |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= |} |} Curaçao stopped the ferris wheel, saving everyone including The Detective Boys, but then she died when the wheel crushed the forklift. Music Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru (世界はあなたの色になる The World Will Become Your Color?), by B'z. Preview and Teaser information The post-credits teaser at the end of movie 19, Sunflowers of Inferno, features a glass of alcohol at a bar, with Gin's voice saying: "Kir, Bourbon... Don't tell me?" ;Super Digest Books 70+ Q57: Won't Aoyama-sensei be the executive director of the 20th anniversary movie? A: I won't be, even though I want to. I can't stop the serialization. ;Postcards and Animal Crossing promotional hints *Gin will appear in next year's movie. (postcard 2015) *Amuro will appear in next year's movie. (postcard 2015) *2015-05-08: The next movie will be Amuro vs Akai. *2015-09-06: Drew a poster with Amuro and Akai. *2015-09-21: It's Boxing vs. Jeet Kune Do. *2015-10-02: Rum will be in the next movie. *2015-10-24: Akai's car in the movie is a Mustang. *2015-11-11: FD vs. Mustang! Can't wait to see it~ *2015-11-19: The title is ◯○◯koku no ◯◯◯◯◯ (revealed to be "Junkoku no Naitomea") *2015-12-05: There won't be horse-riding in the movie. *2015-12-11: For now, I've drawn Akai's key frame. *The Rum that appears in the movie is the real deal, of course lol (postcard 2016) *2016-02-24: Of course I drew the key frame for Amuro♪ *2016-03-02: The illustration I drew has 3 handsomes on it! *2016-03-13: The third person makes their debut in the movie! *2016-03-20: Scotch? Date? Kuroda? No. *2016-03-25: Everyone knows that the 3rd person in the poster... *2016-03-25: ...won't be overshadowed by Akai and Amuro.... *2016-03-25: ...What a handsome! I got a surprise when I was in the theater... *2016-03-25: ...Those who go to the private screening: don't tell others! *2016-03-28: There will soon be private screening! Exiting! ;Let's Talk with Gosho Aoyama-sensei Day 2016 *SIS (MI6) may appear. Trivia *The film grossed over 6.102 billion Yen, breaking the previous record held by Sunflowers of Inferno and becoming the highest grossing film of the franchise. *This is the first movie to feature CIA agent Hidemi Hondou, as well as Public Security Bureau agent Rei Furuya. *The helicopter seen at the movie's climax is a Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey. This American military aircraft is unique for having tiltrotors: rotors which move between a vertical position like a helicopter and a horizontal position like a turboprop plane. The V-22 can take off vertically and hover, but also cruise long range at high speed. At the time this film was released, no V-22 Ospreys have been delivered to non-US countries, although Japan's parliament approved a defense budget in January 2015 with funding for five V-22s which will be delivered by 2018. Between 2012 and 2014, between 6 and 24 of the Marine Variant MV-22 Ospreys were deployed at American Marine Corps Air Station Futenma in Okinawa. Incidentally the V-22 has acquired notoriety for crashing, which prompted protests by Okinawans who doubted its airworthiness. :There are two routes the Black Organization might have used to obtain a V-22. One is to steal one from an American military base in Japan. The other is to have secretly infiltrated a military base in the United States where damaged, defective, or decommissioned V-22s are stored, disassembled one (or parts of several), and removed it while creating a false paper trail that it had been decommissioned and cannibalized for parts. *Curaçao is a constituent country of the Netherlands, near the coast of Venezuela. It is also the namesake for alcoholic beverages made of Laraha Citrus, a kind of orange. Curaçao is one of few codenamed members who do not follow the pattern of codenaming female agent after wine-based alcoholic beverages. *:In addition, other spies are named after some kind of alcoholic beverages: *:*Stout is a name of dark Porter beer originated in London, England, where the MI6 was located and Stout was killed. *:*Aquavit is a name of spices/herbs based spirit, primarily made of caraway or dill. *:*Riesling is a name of white grape originated in Germany, where BND is served. It was used to make a white wine. *Restaurant Danny's Dinning, which has appeared before in Conan vs. Heiji, Deduction Battle Between the Detectives of the East and West (volume 74), Dimensional Sniper, Two Coincidental Successes, and Detective Takagi On the Run in Handcuffs, reappears in this movie. *James Black's vehicle in this film was changed to Two Tone White Mercedes-Benz CLS (C 219) *Curaçao stolen car drive in Dark Blue 1980 Toyota Mark II X60. *Rei Furuya fight Curaçao car is a White 1991 Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type-A. Shuichi Akai car shoot Curaçao car is a Race Red 2007 Ford Shelby GT500 SVT S197. *This film is dedicated to Masahito Yoshioka (吉岡昌仁 Yoshioka Masahito?), the real-life chief producer of Detective Conan between 1996 and 2011 from Tokyo Movie Shinsa, who died on January 14, 2016. A title card reads "In memory of Masahito Yoshioka" appears during the end credits of the film. *Three cars in music theme is a White Mazda RX-7, a Red Ford Shelby GT500 SVT and a 1998 Dark Blue Toyota Mark II X100. Gallery 'Preview Gallery' Movie_20_Akai_sniping.jpg|Shuichi Akai sniping from the hood ofhis red Mustang. Movie_20_Odd_Eyes_Character.jpg|Curaçao will be voiced by Yuki Amami. Movie_20_Odd_Eyes_Character_90_sec_trailer.jpg|Curaçao appeared in a new 90 second trailer with yet another new set of eyes. Woman_with_Amnesia_movie_sketch.jpg|Gosho Aoyama drew sketches of Curaçao for the movie See also *Movies *The Shadow Approaching Amuro *Black Organization *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Central Intelligence Agency *Public Security Bureau References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies Category:Black Organization